


Caboodle

by GreyPezzola



Series: A Study in Synonyms [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, the lightest of angst about cultural differences, what the fuck are verb tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/pseuds/GreyPezzola
Summary: Alistair doesn’t lose his virginity like a shell in one go; he peels back small layers.  Until one day he finds himself ready, but he also finds that is doesn’t feel like a huge leap.  Sigyn’s been nothing but patient with him and things have always gone at his pace, but he can pinpoint the moments when he had shed a layer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't porn with feelings, this is feelings with porn.
> 
> Also, I don't know if y'all need something tagged, but during a fight scene someone does get choked. But it's canon-typical violence and it's not a very long scene.
> 
> This is almost entirely fluff.

Alistair doesn’t lose his virginity like a shell in one go; he peels back small layers.  Until one day he finds himself ready, but he also finds that it doesn’t feel like a huge leap.  Sigyn’s been nothing but patient with him and things have always gone at his pace, but he can pinpoint the moments when he had shed a layer.

There’s the first time they had kissed where she had been so kind and encouraging once she had figured out why he had been avoiding kissing her.  The next time they had kissed, he’d been more bold.  She’d checked in frequently before she tried anything new that she thought he might like and she had murmured suggestions as to where he might touch her.

“My ears are nice, teeth if they are sparingly used.” she had said.  When he’d kissed just below her ear, she let out one of the prettiest sounds he figured he’d ever heard.  But that was nothing compared to the sound of her breath catching when he grazed her earlobe and the way her body had tensed against him.  Alistair had chuckled as she sagged onto him when he released the sensitive lobe.

“Did I do that correctly?” he’d asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, exactly like that.” Sigyn had said in a breathy voice.  After that, he knew he wanted to catalog every place on her body that would make her produce those sorts of noises. 

It took time and a few more tentative kisses shared between them in the rare moments of privacy until one day he finds himself initiating a moment instead of taking advantage of one.  He had put his hand on her shoulder and let it linger just a little too long to just be friendly.  It had been easy to lure Sigyn away from camp until he felt like there was enough distance between them.  She had smiled fondly as he leaned down and cradled her face between his hands.  They had kissed until their lungs had screamed for air and they were both flushed.

“What’s the occasion?” she had panted as he kissed down her neck.

“You.  Are.  So.  Beautiful.” he had said between kisses.  She had gasped as he ended with a gentle nip to her ear.  Her fingers had tightened in his hair, a sensation he had found he quite enjoyed, and she had kissed him again.

Then she had pulled away, “That can’t be good for your back, c’mon.”  They had awkwardly lurched and crashed against a tree, but instead of him sinking to his knees, she had guided one of his legs between her until it had clicked for him.

Sigyn had always been heavier than she looked, but he lifts her nonetheless.  Her legs had wrapped around his waist and her heels digging into his lower back.  It had certainly helped, having her at his level and she had seemed to be enjoying his attention as he had raked his blunt nails down her sides to grab her hips to help support her.  At this point he had learned just how to make her breathless; the right places to squeeze her hips to make breath catch, the right pressure to nibble her ears to make gasp, and where to suck on her neck to make her moan.  Their kisses had been frantic, Alistair just wanting and Sigyn seeming to enjoy being so utterly wanted.  But then her hand had skirted under his shirt and he had faltered.

“I’m sorry.” She had quickly apologized.  “I should have asked.”

There had been a moment of silence, but then he had told her to hold on.  Alistair had pressed his hips firmly against hers to pin her a bit more securely against the tree as he took off the article of clothing.  It had not been the first time he had been shirtless around her, but she had still sucked in a breath appreciatively.  She had run her hands down his chest and he had flushed, suddenly feeling rather on display.

“Gorgeous.” Sigyn had said reverently.  “May I?” he had nodded and adjusted his grip so he was holding her thighs as she had kissed his exposed collar bones and run a firm hand back up his chest to rest on a peck.  He’d let out a small ‘oh’ as she had pressed a thumb into his nipple and he had tightened his grip on her thighs.  She had hissed in response, but before Alistair had had time to apologize and change his grip she had said, “No, that was good.  Very good.”

He’d squeezed her thighs again, slowly increasing pressure and she had ground down against him in response.  Somewhere between her gentle touches, her sucking a spot on his collar, and her slow grinding down against him, Alistair had found himself shuddering while his world spun.  Sigyn had been running a soothing hand down his shoulders and back when he’d been once again able to sling together enough words to form a sentence.  He had then blushed.

“Maker, my hands are tingling.  Is this— oh this is embarrassing.  You must—” He had started to say.

She had interrupted, “Alistair, did that feel good?”

“Yes.  Brilliant actually but we—”

“Were enjoying each others company.”

“Our pants are still on.  You must think I—”

“I think, Alistair, that you just came without me needing to take off your pants or do much of anything.  I think I’ll take that as it is.”

“What’s that?”

“A compliment.” he’d kissed her at that and she had smiled into it.  They’d kissed a bit more, but less frantically.  When they had finally removed themselves from the tree and he’d replaced his shirt, she had taken him by the hands and kissed his knuckles.

After that casual affection crept into their life.  It hadn’t been the smoothest of transitions, small brushes were fine, the occasional kiss on the cheek, but then there had been the fight.

It had been brutal, a group of bandits had ambushed them.  Sigyn had noticed the trap across the path and had gone to disconnect the trip wire.  She had been bent over, attempting to stop whatever effect would occur when the attack had started.  Alistair had smashed the hilt of his sword into an assailant when he had noticed a man was sneaking up behind Sigyn.  In the heat of battle, she hadn’t seemed to have heard the man.  Alistair had run, bashing his shield bodily into the man and tripping the wire.  Fire had bloomed out.  She had scrambled back, batting at her hair which had caught fire.  There was a squawk as water drenched the two of them, fire was effectively put out.  The battle got hard to follow after that.  Sigyn had sworn and swiped the leg out from under the man Alistair had hit.  Morrigan had cast some sort of magic that made someone else scream.  Alistair had moved onto another target.  When the man she had tripped stumbled, Sigyn had brought her elbow down sharply between his shoulder blades.  He had crumpled, but there hadn’t been time for her to even think as someone’s arms wrapped themselves around her neck and squeezed.

Sigyn had been choked, her feet dangling as the man lifted her off the ground.  By the time Alistair had noticed, she had gone mostly limp, hands weakly pulling at the arm.  He had turned to help her when the man cried with pain and dropped her.  Morrigan had smacked her staff over the top of his head and the man had fallen on top of Sigyn, but Morrigan had then kicked the man in the ribs so he fell off of the dwarf.

With that, the fight had been over as Sigyn coughed as she pulled air back into her lungs.  Alistair had sunk onto his knees next to her, dropping his shield onto the man before pulling Sigyn fully away from him.  Alistair had grabbed her shoulders as she wobbled as she had tried to remain upright.

“Sigyn, Maker, breathe.  It’s okay.  Are you alright?” he hadn’t been able to finish his sentence before she had grabbed him by his collar and kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

It wasn’t that they had been hiding their, whatever this was, flirtation? Relationship? but this was way more affection than they had ever done publicly.  She had always been so respectful of his reservations— she had clearly been scared, but—

Wynne had put a comforting hand on Sigyn’s shoulder and had quietly murmured instructions for breathing until Sigyn seemed to be able to remember how to do it on her own.

He had been relieved that she was alive, sure.  It wasn’t like he wanted her to die, but Alistair had felt wrong.  Where his lips usually felt warm after they kissed, his had felt numb.  Alistair had been quiet for the rest of the journey, noticeably quiet.  Even Morrigan had expressed concern, in her own derisive way.

Sigyn had been scared, being choked out was hardly a great experience.  He had understood her need for comfort, but she had kissed him.  They hadn’t kissed.  And to Alistair, it had been all the difference.

He had pulled her aside and she had been confused.  As they had walked, he had fumbled over his words and she had gotten defensive.  “Alistair, I didn’t grow up without any kind of security or promise of tomorrow!” she had eventually snapped, “Dusters take what joy and love they can while they can.  Because you never know when the Carta would come and take what debt they thought you owed or when someone gets too sick and you have hours left with them.  So you take what you can and hold on for as long as you can.”

“Sometimes too literally! Sigyn, I like it when we kiss, but I don’t like being a passive object for you to get comfort from.  I like the we, the us, that we do when we kiss, but I felt like I was being publicly used.”

“It was just Morrigan and Wynne!”

“Just?” he had groaned in frustration, “I am so used to having every aspect of my life watched.  The Sisters in the Chantry actively doing so and there was little privacy in the Grey Wardens!”

“What? Are you ashamed of kissing me? Everyone already knows about us!”

“Yes, but knowing and seeing are two different things! Maker, if you had given me forewarning, I would have kissed back! You were scared and needed to remind yourself you are here.  We could have found that reassurance, together.” There had been a moment of tense silence and then he had slumped.  He sat down on a stump which made them be at eye level.  “I just need a bit of warning.  I’m still learning about me, about you, about us.”

He had put his head in hands and had felt tears sting his eyes.  “Of course I was worried, I don’t want to lose you.  I’m not ashamed of kissing you, you are brilliant, but I wasn’t prepared.”

Sigyn had tapped his shoulder and he had looked up at her.  “I’m still here.  But I’m also still the woman who grew up in Dust Town, beholden to the Carta.  Words and promises didn’t always cut it.  Action, touch, those are real.” she had said, “But if you need warning, I can work on that.  What will work for you?”

“I’m not sure, but even a tap is better than nothing.” his voice had quavered.  It had hardly been the first time Alistair had cried in front of her, but now that she was here and he could move past his lips feeling numb, he could feel the worry he’d felt when he saw her feet dangling off the ground as she had been choked.

She had tapped his cheek and he had nodded.  Sigyn had then kissed his cheek softly.  “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

He had waterily chuckled, “I’m sorry I didn’t give you the comfort you needed and then…” he had gestured to himself.  She had huffed and an expression so tender had crossed her face.  Another tap, another nod, and they had kissed.

“Well then, reassure me now?” she had asked.  There had been no desperation in their kisses, instead, they had slowly explored each other’s mouths and dragged hands through hair and down necks and shoulders.  They had eventually found themselves sitting on the ground, his arms around her waist and her hands in his hair.

“We good?” she had asked.

“Yeah.  We’re good.  You convinced that you’re still on Thedas?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to more convincing.” she had said in her teasing tone.  “But yes.”  A hand of hers had slid to his throat, two of her fingers had pressed into his pulse.

Alistair had tapped her cheek and she had looked confused for a moment, but then she had nodded.  They had kissed.

And it had worked.  He had been still been hesitant about public displays of affection, but the forewarning helped.  With the guessing of when intimacy was wanted, it had made it easier to accept and want it.  Alistair hadn’t noticed, but suddenly and at the same time, very slowly, it had become easy.  Easy to press a kiss on her cheek, easy to sit with her between his knees when they lounged around the camp fire, easy to just be with her.  Their slow courtship had become more public and it had been good.  Great even.

And then one night, they had stumbled into a busy inn to find the inn just shy of having enough rooms for everyone to have their own.  “We can share.” Alistair had said with a shrug and then it had hit him what he had just said.  He had then blushed and stammered, “I mean, if that’s okay, I don’t—” 

“Of course it is.” she had smiled.

It had earned them a knowing look from Zevran and pursed lips from Wynne.  Sigyn hadn’t seemed to be phased, so he hadn’t worried about their reactions too much.  His worry, though, had hit him as soon as they had entered the room.  It had been small and while he had known there was only going to be one bed, it had been a whole other thing to be faced with it and all its implications.

But it had seemed that Sigyn was more concerned with getting her armor off and then figuring out the human bed height issue.  “I understand why most places don’t expect people of my stature, surfacers aren’t incredibly common, but this is ridiculous.”

The bed had been up to her chest.  It had been a tall bed in general, but compared to her it had been almost comical.

“Do you need help?” Alistair had asked hesitantly.

“Usually I’m thrilled when someone as beautiful as you asks me to bed, but no.  If I fall off of this—” she had sighed again and turned to see his worried expression.  “Alistair, what’s wrong?”

“I just realized all the things you must have assumed when I—”

“We can do or not do whatever you want.  I’m exhausted and want a bath and to sleep.  All I’m expecting is for us to share a bed.” She had tapped his wrist.  “I would like to cuddle, but anything past that I can take or leave.”

“Oh, uh, yes.  Cuddling is good and kissing?” he had looked at his feet and blushed.  There had been another tap, this time to his chest and he had looked at her.  They had kissed, a quick peck on the lips before she had pulled away and buried a yawn into his chest.  He had laughed and run a hand through her hair, “You going to last long enough to bathe?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Sigyn had said, but then her expression had looked thoughtful.  “Company might help.”

Alistair had stuttered over his next words, “Are you sure? I, uh—”

“You can say no.” she had shrugged, “Would be nice, but I can—”

“Yes, but just bathing?”

“Yes, although if you play with my hair I may melt.”

“Yes ser.” he had said and she had smiled up at him.  So they had bathed together.  He had been self-conscious as they had stripped, he had never fully been naked in front of her.  But watching her take off her clothes had been tantalizing.  Sigyn had jiggled just as beautifully as he had remembered, the rolls of fat on her body hid firm muscle and Alistair is reminded of his want.  He’s seen Sigyn shirtless before, but seeing the trail of hair that lead to, well, and the bars of metal through her nipples this close was an entirely different thing.  She noticed him looking at her as she had gone to shuck her pants.

“You can touch them if you want.” Sigyn had offered, glancing down at her chest.

“Do they, uh, do they hurt?”

She had chuckled and shaken her head.  “Hardly, they are more than healed.  But you can feel the metal through them and that’s kinda fun.” She had poked her left nipple as she spoke and wiggled around the metal bar.

“May I?” Alistair had asked.  She had nodded and he had poked the other.  True to her word, for a moment he could feel the metal bar underneath her skin.  And then her nipple had stiffened and the sensation was lost.

She had tapped his cheek and he had nodded.  Sigyn had kissed him with a lazy heat.  Then they had gotten into the tub.  It had been a bit cramped, his knees stuck above the water and she was more or less wedged between his thighs.  But it was nice, she had leaned back against his chest and they had chatted.  There had been a few languid kisses and touches.  How her body had moved under his fingers had been beautiful, her dark skin was malleable until he reached the muscle below her fat.  Sigyn had sighed happily as his hands slowly explored her body, down her arms and sides, up her stomach and to her breasts.  She had hummed and snuggled more firmly into him when he started to play with her piercings.  Occasionally she would gasp at his touches, but there had seemed to be no inclination to go farther.  Still, Alistair had enjoyed the chance to explore her body.

True to her word, she had gone boneless when he started to wash her hair.  Usually, hands in her hair didn’t elicit this kind of reaction from her, but even if it was just the context of the bath or her exhaustion that had her so relaxed, Alistair had relished it.  Afterwards, they had collapsed into the bed, Sigyn had had to jump and then haul herself up, and they had been too tired to do much of anything else.  She hadn’t even had time to finish grumbling about ridiculously tall humans and their beds, before she had fallen asleep.

Alistair had woken up to find Sigyn wrapped firmly around him.  It had been almost like she was trying to cover him with her body.  He had smiled and scooted onto his side so he could drape an arm over her waist.  Then he had let her even breathing lull him back to sleep.

When they had eventually both woken up, he had rolled between her legs and just rested his chin against her stomach as she had woven her fingers through his hair.  It had lead to a couple sleepy kisses, but then her stomach had growled and they had known they couldn’t stay in bed all morning.  When Alistair had sat up, he had paused.  “Sigyn,” he had said, “This was nice.  I really liked this.”

She had smiled, tapped his cheek, and then kissed him softly.  “Me too.  We can do this again if you want.”

There had been knowing looks from Zevran as they started back on the road, but Alistair had found he did not care.  It had become their usual, whenever they weren’t in camp they would share a room.  There was almost always kissing and he had found that bathing with her was excellent but—

“You are attracted to me, right?” he had asked in the middle of them making out one evening.  They had been staying at an inn as it had started to rain heavily as they were about to leave the town.  As a group, they had decided to try to wait it out for a few hours.  When it had showed no signs of stopping, they had given up.  No one had seemed too torn about an extra night at the inn. 

Alistair and Sigyn retired early and it hadn’t taken them long to get on the bed and start kissing.  Which had led them to that moment, Sigyn had pushed herself up onto her elbows and given him a very confused look, “Of course I am.  Alistair, what is bringing this up?”

“It’s just, uh, you’ve been very patient with me, which is appreciated, I’m not complaining.  And all of this is very nice, but I keep wondering if it's because you don’t, uh, want, with me.” He had finished awkwardly.

“I am attracted to you.  You haven’t indicated that you want anything else besides this.  I’m not going to pressure you.” she had placed a hand on his bicep and he had sighed.

“It’s just you don’t seem to get at all riled up by this and I sometimes get so turned on I can barely think and I—”

“I’m hardly unaffected.” It had been a blunt statement.

“Oh."

Then she had leaned forward, rolling her knees under her so she was just a bit higher than him.  She had run a hand over his jaw and then back into his hair.  She had kissed just below his ear and then asked in a low voice.  “Would you like to see just how affected I am?”

Alistair had swallowed and nodded.  She had guided him so he was sitting with his back to the wall so she could straddle his waist.  Sigyn had then kissed him deeply, dragging her nails through his hair and down his sides.  When she had drawn away, the look she had given him had made him shiver.  She had maintained eye contact with him as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head.  Alistair had reached forward and rested his hands on her hips, firmly squeezing them in a way he knew she liked.  Sigyn had sighed, but had not looked away from him.  Her methodical unwrapping of her chest bindings had had him entranced.  She had pulled them fully off and dropped the length of cloth off the side of the bed.  Alistair had found himself pressed up against the wall as she kissed him again.

“Say the word and I will stop.” He had nodded again and then she continued to kiss him.  Sigyn had whispered suggestions as to what more he could do, and he had found himself obediently obeying.  Every so often she had checked in, but he had been happy to make her gasp in every way they both knew. 

“Alistair,” she had panted against his lips, “Please touch me.”

His hands had tightened against her.  He had then stuttered, “Are you sure?”

“Only if you are.” she had paused in her movements and ran a hand through his hair soothingly.

“Sure? No.  Want? Yes.” she had giggled at that.  Sigyn had stroked down his arm.  She had slowly grasped his wrist and guided his hand underneath her pants.  At the heat he had found there, his breath had caught, “Oh.”

“Please.” She had then moaned as he had tentatively reached out with his fingers and stroked down her.  His fingers had moved smoothly through her slick.  Her hips had twitched and she had gasped when he repeated the action, this time with more confidence.

“Alistair, I have imagined your hands on me more times than I—” Her words had been cut off with a gasp as he had found her clitoris.  “Than I care to admit.”

Sigyn had gripped his shoulders tightly as she ground down against his fingers.  “I have thought about you kissing down my neck as—” another gasp, “you take your beautiful fingers and stroke me.  How you—” she had moaned as he had slowly pressed her clit and started to kiss down her neck, “How you would tentatively explore me with as much care as you always do.  But n-now that I know just h-how your fingers feel, m-mine aren’t going to f-fulfill the fantasy quite so well.”

That had gone straight to his crotch and he had adjusted his hand so a finger could slip inside of her.  “What else did you imagine me doing?” his voice had been lower than he had expected and his heart had been pounding.  She had twitched again and caught her lip between her teeth.

“Al-Alistair—” Maker, that had gotten him.  The sound of his name stumbling off her tongue made him want more.  Oh, how he had dedicated himself to learning every sound she could make once again.  “Alistair!”

She had arched against him and grabbed his wrist.  He had stilled his movements, but her hips had still been grinding down on his hand as Sigyn rested her forehead against his shoulder.  “Sigyn?”

She had taken a few steadying breaths before she had said in a shaking voice.  “T-two fingers inside me, thumb on my clit.” Then she had released his wrist and kissed the juncture of his neck.  He had complied and she had sighed.  It hadn’t taken her too long after that.  He had nipped at her ear and it had been enough to make her keen his name and shudder on top of him.

Alistair had watched as she slowly came back to herself, rolling and stretching like a cat.  Sigyn had gasped softly when he removed his hand from her, but had looked absolutely content.  He had still been hard, aching in his pants.  Sigyn had smiled that smile she got after winning a particularly difficult fight or had succeeded at picking a new kind of lock, all self-satisfaction and pleasure.  Then she had ground down onto his hardness.  He had moaned and rested his forehead against hers.

“Want me to return the favor?” she had asked as he moaned again.

“Yes.  Please.” he had gasped.  Sigyn had ground down on him one more time, smile widening, before scooting back.  She had tapped the front of his pants and he had nodded. His length had sprung free when she opened his pants and she had taken him in a callused hand.  It had been his turn to gasp and thrust into her hand.  Alistair hadn’t lasted long, not when she had rubbed her thumb over his tip and sucked at that one spot on his collar bone.  He had come with a stuttered “Sigyn” and she had stroked him through it until he had whimpered from overstimulation.  Then she had removed her hand and merely rubbed his shoulder and neck with her clean one.

“Do you feel good?” she had asked when he lifted his head from her shoulder.

“Yes.” He had nodded and smiled at her.  Sigyn had been flushed and sweaty, her short dark hair ruffled in every which way, and he had known he couldn't have looked much better.  But he had also thought she looked beautiful with faint marks he had nibbled down her neck.

“You feel wanted?”

“Oh yes.” he had replied and was about to ask her the same when she had lifted her hand that was sticky from his spend to her mouth.  She had nonchalantly licked it clean and had looked up at him when he had made a choked noise.  Sigyn had raised an eyebrow as she sucked a final finger clean.

“Yes?” she had asked, her task finished.  Alistair had kissed her.  She had tasted like him, an experience he had clearly never had before, but he didn’t care as she had smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“That was brilliant.” He had said.  “Thank you.”

She had laughed and said, “Thank yourself.  You are one of the most beautiful humans I have met and this was fun.”  Alistair had flushed and buried his head into her neck.  She had hugged him and they had sat there, holding each other.  Eventually, he had lifted his head and asked, “Want a bath?”

After that, things just fell together.  They had started to share a tent more often than not, until she had stopped setting up hers altogether.  It became normal for him to rest between her thighs as she slowly read him a book aloud as she improved her reading.  And sometimes she didn’t get to practice her reading because he would kiss her stomach and they would get utterly distracted.  Their new normal is nice, the joining of two individuals into an ‘us’ while still both fiercely being their own selves.  Intimacy had become common in the smallest gestures, even Wynne seemed to be slowly accepting their relationship.  There were hiccups, of course, but they had mostly figured out how to talk through them.

So when they tumble into bed at an inn in Denerim, it felt merely like another step along their journey, as opposed to a leap into the unknown, when he whispers that he wants her.  He wants.  And Sigyn does what she had always done.  She smiles and kisses him.  And then she murmurs instructions and encouragement until they were both ready.  Then she is grinding up into every thrust of his hips.  Laughs and gasps and moans escape them until, with a groan, Alistair comes.  She is still thrusting up against him when he returns to his senses.

“Maker, I left you behind again.” he says as she rolls him onto his back so she is sitting on top of him.  Alistair groans as she grinds down on him.

“You did.” she says conversationally, “But you can still help.”

Sigyn pulls off of him and he draws her to him.  She gasps as he licks up into her, rubbing his nose into her clit until Sigyn is shuddering.  And then, as she collapses onto him, chest heaving and smiling, he realizes what just happened.  He starts laughing and she raises her head to shoot him a look.  “What?”

“We just did that.” She nods.  “Wow.”

“Was it good?” she asks, shifting so she can curl up against his chest.

Alistair frowns, “I don’t know.  I might need more experience.  Care to show me again?”

Sigyn kisses him suddenly and he meets her wholeheartedly.  “Stone, I am so in love with you.” She says in a rush.

“Really?” he asks, heart pounding again.

“Really.” Then he kisses her with as much enthusiasm as she had just shown.  “I’m glad.  It’s mutual, by the way.  I think you are amazing.”

Sigyn laughs and kisses him.  They keep kissing until she mutters against his lips, “Care to go again?” and he moans his yes. Alistair didn’t lose his virginity as a one-time event but slowly shed it one layer at a time.  And, as she sighs in pleasure as she sinks down onto him, he realizes he has no regrets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider this fic a call out post for the beds in Denerim and Redcliff for being so tall. I had to pause the emotional Dark Ritual talk to laugh at how the bed was as almost as tall as my warden.
> 
> Also, some notes as to why I made certain decisions with this fic. I personally don't think Alistair would have been comfortable having sex in a tent with everyone around, nor making out with the warden with everyone around. Additionally, I'm a huge advocate of constant checking in of consent as well as small, nonverbal ways to ask for consent. Finally, Sigyn's a dwarf and I am 100% in the camp of dwarves are not short humans, but are a different species. So dwarves have a thick layer of fat and a skinny dwarf is a very concerning affair. (Also, have you seen someone jiggle? So cute!) Finally while nipple piercings feel great, I tend to have more fun poking around the metal than using them for sexy times and sensuality doesn't always have to be completely serious.
> 
> Also this is fairly chaste. If you more graphic, still as sweet and good about consent, check out my other fic in this series Contingence. 
> 
> Just a reminder, I edit my fic by reading it outloud to friends. I hid my face while reading this one. (Also, there may still be errors, dysgraphia for the win!)
> 
> If you need anything tagged, let me know.


End file.
